The One You Love Most
by millionlittlepapercuts
Summary: "Castor, apa kau menyukai bunga?" / Ficlet, pendek. CasLab, FrauTei. R&R? ;D


**a/n**: Jadi fic ini selesai setelah saya mengecek entri fic CasLab yang berbahasa Indonesia dan cuma menemukan dua. Apa cuma saya yang nge-ship CasLab? Mereka itu salah satu pairing yang unyu, sebetulnya, kalau diteliti. Oke, cukup segitu rambling-nya. Selamat menikmati fic-nya dan semoga suka. ;) Oh ya, salam kenal dari author baru. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu~ 8D

**Disclaimer**: Me no own 07-Ghost. 07-Ghost is Yuki Amemiya and Yukino Ichihara's.

**Warnings**: Kinda-sorta shounen-ai (BL), OOC, pendek, ficlet, fluff-ga-niat.

The One You Love Most

Castor/Labrador

.:hey, Castor, do you like flowers?:.

© yukaeri

* * *

><p>"Castor, apa kau menyukai bunga?"<p>

Castor mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang tengah dibacanya. Pandangannya segera tertuju pada Labrador, yang berada tak terlalu jauh darinya. Jemarinya yang mungil mengenggam sekuntum bunga berwarna putih dengan erat. Ah, benar sekali. Mereka berdua berada di taman bunga yang dirawat Labrador, yang masih berada di dalam kawasan gereja. Saking tenangnya, Castor sampai lupa dia berada di sini. Dia mengira dia sedang berada di perpustakaan sekarang.

Castor meletakkan buku yang sedang dibacanya di atas tanah. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan hal itu, Labrador?"

"Karena aku ingin tahu," jawab Labrador sambil tersenyum. Atau dia memang _selalu_ tersenyum? Uskup termuda itu berjalan ke arah Castor, dan duduk di sebelahnya. Jarak di antara mereka hanya terpaut beberapa sentimeter.

Labrador mengangkat bunga yang ia pegang, tatapan mata ungunya menjadi lebih lembut. "Castor," suara lembut itu terdengar di telinga Castor sekali lagi. "Apa kau menyukai bunga?"

Castor memperhatikan Labrador sejenak sebelum mengangguk pelan. Sang _Fest_ menaikkan kacamatanya dan menatap hamparan bunga di depannya, tersenyum kemudian. "Aku juga menyukai bunga."

Respon Labrador adalah sebuah anggukan dan pertanyaan retoris: "Oh, begitukah?"

"Iya," angguk Castor. Dia tahu pertanyaan seperti itu tidak perlu dijawab, tapi ia ingin menjawabnya.

"_Kenapa_ kau menyukai bunga, Castor?" Uskup termuda itu bertanya lagi. Mata ungunya masih tertuju pada bunga putih di tangannya, tidak melihat Castor.

Castor terdiam sejenak. _Pertanyaan ini agak sulit dijawab_, pikirnya. "Entahlah," dia menjawab, jujur pada akhirnya. "Sepertinya, sejak mengenalmu aku jadi menyukai bunga." Sang _Fest_ melirik sang _Profe_ dari ekor matanya, sebelum menatap lagi hamparan bunga berbagai warna di hadapannya.

"Jadi," Castor menolehkan kepalanya ketika mendengar suara lembut Labrador. "Dengan kata lain, _aku_lah alasanmu menyukai bunga?"

Uskup berambut cokelat itu tertegun sejenak. Ah, Labrador memang selalu membuat pernyataan yang terlalu tepat. Castor tertawa pelan dan mengangguk. "Kira-kira begitu," katanya sambil tersenyum. Labrador tidak menatapnya, tapi dia tersenyum. Dia memainkan bunga di tangannya. Senyumnya gugup.

"Tapi," kali ini, Labrador yang menolehkan kepalanya. Dilihatnya Castor menatapnya dengan senyum di bibirnya. "Dibandingkan bunga," Castor mengambil bunga di tangan Labrador, menghirup aromanya dan melanjutkan, "aku lebih menyukai_mu_, Labrador."

"Karena_ kau_ lebih cantik dari pada bunga."

-**end**

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<strong>

"Oh, aku baru tahu ternyata untuk _itu_ Castor mencuri buku-buku porno dan novel romanku."

"… _Frau_, apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"

"Ah, halo berandal kecil! Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa; hanya sedang mengintip Castor dan Labrador dari sini. Kau bisa lihat apa yang mereka lakukan?"

"Uh, berpegangan tangan?"

"_Dan_ saling tersenyum. Oh, manisnya."

"Sungguh, Frau, kau kurang kerjaan. Aku heran kau bisa menjadi uskup."

"Oh, oh, Teito, kau harus lihat ini! Sekarang mereka saling berciuman!"

"Hanya pipi."

"Kau mengharapkan bibir?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan itu, idiot!"

"Kau tahu, Teito, aku baru tahu alasan Castor sering mencuri buku porno dan novel romanku karena ini. Rupanya, dia mencari _referensi_."

"Referensi?"

"Tadi Castor bilang, dia lebih menyukai Labrador dibandingkan bunga—_bah_, kau tahu di mana dia mendapatkan kata-kata itu? Dari novel roman yang dia curi dariku! Dasar tidak kreatif."

"Paling tidak, dia mengatakan hal itu tulus dari hatinya, untuk Labrador-_san_. Tidak sepertimu."

"Apa maksudmu dengan dua kata terakhir itu?"

"Kau bahkan tidak pernah mengatakan hal manis kepadaku."

"Hei, Teito, apa ucapan _aku cinta padamu_ itu tidak manis untukmu?"

-**end, the **_**real**_** end**

* * *

><p>*Super fail? Yep, that's right. 8D shot

*Ini saya sebut ficlet karena bukan drabble. Drabble itu kalo ga salah di bawah 100 kata. Karena benda ini di atas 100 kata (346, lebih spesifiknya, cuma fic-nya doang, ga termasuk omake) jadi saya sebut ficlet. 8D

*Sekali lagi, salam kenal dari author baru~ Bukan pendatang baru, sih, soalnya udah nangkring di FFn selama setahun tapi karena saya baru pertama kali bikin fic di fandom 07-Ghost ini, jadi saya sebut diri saya pendatang baru boleh kan? 8D Makasih banyak buat yang udah baca benda aneh ini. Boleh saya minta sedikit reviewnya? ;) Eh, flame? Jangan, dong, lagi down nih…

*Tambahan OOT: Selamat hari raya Idul Fitri bagi yang merayakan. ;) Mohon maaf lahir dan batin~

-**yukaeri**


End file.
